My Wedding Dress
by evarilylia
Summary: Gabriella Montez-soon-to-be-Bolton has another case... 5 weeks before her wedding. Will a town of dissappearing brides scare her or will her love for Troy catch her when she falls? TROYELLA


Hello guys! And I was wrong!, My Wedding Dress came first than 'we-already-had-a-plot-for' Mary Celeste.

Part of me is just too lazy to write it! Grr...

Anyway, first ever fanfiction, please enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters.

* * *

**My Wedding Dress**

Chapter 1:

-May 31, 2008-

_Wedding bells ring all over the cathedral. Shouts of joy and happiness echo over the walls. A new unity is born._

"_Congratulations, Gabriella!" shouted a woman, Taylor, to the bride._

_Handshakes were exchanged over the men to the groom. "Way to go, Troy!"_

_The couple pleasantly smiled at the guests of their wedding. What a way to bring new memories. As the crowd's attention altered, they looked sweetly into each other's eyes._

"_So, you liking it so far?" the guy smirked as he wrapped his arm on her waist._

_The girl smirked back and replied. "Maybe," she teased._

_The guy groaned playfully. "Why maybe?" he played as he rubbed his nose on hers._

_The girl giggled. "To be honest, I'm not…liking it…" she said turning away._

_The guy pouted. "You're mean! I put all my best trying to make this the happiest day of our lives and…" as he babbled, he started to move his hand from her waist to her hands._

_She suddenly grinned and replaced it on her waist. "Baby, I'm loving it!" she interrupted. The guy smiled and moved his face towards hers._

"_I knew you would." He smirked. They were heading towards a kiss when the bells rang once more._

_They looked up as the doves were set free and nudged closer to each other._

_But slowly, the bells turned into rings. Her face fell. __**Those rings sound just like…**_

--

She groaned as she hastily pushed back the covers to answer her phone. What a way to wake up.

"Gabriella Montez-soon-to-be-Bolton speaking." She sighed.

"GABRIELLA!" A ragged old man's voice rang in her ears. She distanced the phone from her ear, afraid of losing her ability to hear.

Her motion awoke the man beside her. He looked up through lazy eyes and asked, "Who is it, babe?"

She smiled and leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips before she answered. "it's Mr. Fahrenheit." She whispered.

Troy rolled his eyes. "I wonder why…" he lazily teased as he rolled back to sleep.

She giggled at her fiancé and went back on the line. She cleared her throat before saying, "Sorry Mr. Fahrenhei… I mean Mr. Farmright… what do you need at…" she looked over to her wall clock. "7 am on a Saturday?" she withdrew. She just couldn't have a break, can she?

"Saturday, Sunday, Tuesday, what do I care? You have an assignment, Montez!"

"You skipped Monday, and It's soon-to-be-Bolton, sir." She quirked.

Her boss snorted. "Yeah, yeah. We're all happy for you, now, about your assignment…"

Gabriella started to fall asleep again. This is obvious due to the silence. A silence which will be broken in 3… 2…

"MONTEZ!" he screamed in the phone. Her head shot up. Before she could say it, he beat her to it. "soon-to-be-Bolton."

"Yes, sir?" she said after a yawn.

"You want the assignment or not?"

"Depends, gee I don't know, my wedding is 5 weeks from now, I need to find a house for us to live in momentarily, and…"

He cut her off. Typical… "Enough sarcasm. Now,"

Good thing he wasn't there to see her roll her eyes.

"A small town has had mysterious disappearances."

She sighed. "And how is that in anyway interesting?"

He snorted. "You really wanna know?"

"No." she replied. "What I really wanna do is sleep…"

"Well," he gloated, "You won't be able to after the next thing I'm gonna tell you."

"Try me…" she teased. She always loved competition.

"The missing women disappeared exactly as they stepped on the cathedral."

Gabriella's eyes widened. That got her attention. "Wh-what do you mean?" Okay, she was interested now. Her boss, who noticed, smirked.

"The brides, on their wedding day." He supplied.

She gasped. "And only the brides?"

He agreed with an "uhm-hum."

"Holy—" she stopped to consider what she was talking about. Holy Matrimony . "…canola…"

"Any more information?" she started to get detective-like. A part of her that her boss simply loved, and hated, because she would get all smart-ass on him.

"None on the agency anymore... That is why we're sending you in, to fit-"

She cut him off. "The pieces of the puzzle." She snapped back to reality. "But, my wedding?" she hesitated.

"You want the same thing to happen to you?"

She bit her lip. "No…"

"Then finish this thing before your wedding." He simply stated.

She whimpered. _DAMN!_ She hated it when her boss was right, and that only happens once in a blue moon. Then again, they're not in that town.

"Wait… how far away is this town, exactly?" _Maybe there's still a way out…_

"50 yards, but the cathedrals where the brides disappeared ranged into a hundred yards from that town."

She muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "shit"

"Okay, chief, you got my attention. When will I leave for the investigation?"

Troy shot up as soon as he heard her say "leave." "What the heck?"

She placed a finger on her lips as she shushed him. All he could think about right then was where else her lips could touch. Namely, his.

Her boss replied. "As soon as you get Golden Boy over there to come with you."

Her face lit up. Her boss DOES care for her. "You mean it?"

Her boyfriend raised his eyebrow.

Mr. Farmright groaned. "I'd have bad karma if I split you two a month before you wedding." He grumbled.

She squealed. "Thank you SO much!" She knew her boss NEVER cared for karma. If he did, well let's just say she'd have a raise by now.

"Yeah whatever. Don't think I'll go easy on you when I found out you'd be making your junior in a crime scene." He warned.

She giggled. "Don't worry, we'll find another place. Bye!" she smirked as she ended the call. She returned it to the receiver and slumped beside Troy on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Okay, Gabriella, talk." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

All she needed to do was turn her head to kiss him. "Good morning to you too, Troy."

He glared at her. "I said talk, not seduce." He teased.

She giggled as she leaned into him. He sat upright.

"You sure? Cause seducing you is more fun. " she said. He kissed her neck softly, then she sat back up. He groaned.

"Is this going somewhere?" he pouted. "Cause if it's not, I'll be glad to take you…"

She placed her hand on his lips. "Yeah it is, baby. We're going to work together." She giggled.

He moved his lips left to right but she wouldn't take her finger off. "Mow m mi muposd mto tmalk?" he mumbled. She giggled.

"You mean 'how am I supposed to talk?', right?" she said then playfully lowered her touch, to his chin, then retrieved her hand.

"You're killing me…" he said annoyed, his eye twitching. If she didn't stop any sooner, he'd have to take matters into his own hands, if you know what I mean.

She giggled then kissed him quickly, before he could respond, then stood up.

He followed her gaze with his own. She opened the cabinet.

"I'll get my revenge…" he whispered.

She threw him a towel and took one for herself. "That'll have to wait." She said before going out the room and into the downstairs bathroom.

He slammed his body back to bed. "Why does she have to be so damn seductive?" he proclaimed childishly.

--

She closed the door behind her and removed her clothing. Then, she entered the shower. She gasped as the cold water touched her skin. She forgot to turn on the hot water. She cursed under her breath then opened the curtain to step out of the shower. Her eyes widened as she saw ,through a blurry vision, a man. Her heart beat faster. She stepped back and reached to grab her towel when the man came closer. Her heart leapt. She hated these kinds of things, usually because she's scared and can't predict what can happen.

The vision came clear. It was just Troy.

She sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that!" she panted.

She then remembered she was naked. She quickly grabbed her towel to cover but he smirked and ripped it from her hand.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Revenge is sweet." He smirked as he cupped her cheek and went in for a kiss, which she melted into.

He closed the curtain behind him.

…

Somehow, the water didn't seem cold anymore.

* * *

Okay, that was funny... in a perverted way, excuse me for the scenes... It's just too irresistable and sweet!

Review if you guys think I should continue... please?

Thanks!

evarilylia


End file.
